1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle ignition-disabling anti-car jacking device and more particularly pertains to disabling an electronic ignition system of a vehicle and thereby preventing unauthorized operation of such vehicle with a vehicle ignition-disabling anti-car jacking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft and anti-car jacking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft and anti-car jacking devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing unauthorized operation or theft of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,670 to Pastor discloses an ignition disabling anti-theft device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,660 to Chen et al. discloses a vehicle security system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,094 to Stadler discloses an automatically armed vehicle anti-theft system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,048 to Sonders discloses a vehicle security system including an anti-car jacking system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,147 to Maiefski discloses an anti-car jacking system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle ignition-disabling anti-car jacking device that allows a vehicle's ignition system to be disabled in the event that an external grounding contact has not applied by an authorized driver.
In this respect, the vehicle ignition-disabling anti-car jacking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disabling an electronic ignition system of a vehicle and thereby preventing unauthorized operation of such vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle ignition-disabling anti-car jacking device which can be used for disabling an electronic ignition system of a vehicle and thereby preventing unauthorized operation of such vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.